To determine the clinical effectiveness of non-fungal compounds; to further evaluate the role of immune responses; to evaluate the potential use of anti-fungal compounds intraocularly; and to further study the reliability of the modified GMS stain in fungal ocular disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lasiodiplodia Theobromae as a cause of keratomycoses. Rebell. G., and Forster, R.K: Sabouraudia, 14: 155-170, 1976. Methenamine-Silver-Stained Corneal Scrapings in Keratomycosis. Forster, R.K., Wirta, M.G., Solis, M., and Rebell, R., Am. J. Ophthal., 82: 261-265, 1976.